


Relax

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Experienced/Inexperienced, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, Injury, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Marking, Naked Male Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s alright, you’re alright,” Chris whispered into Isaac’s ear. “Relax for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Gift for Naemi for Smut Swap 2016! I tried to include as many of the tags and the likes you mentioned in your letter as humanly possible, so this kind of got away from me and ended up being much longer than I'd intended (and grew a plot??). I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you to Biff for the plot help and the beta! And for kicking my butt to get it finished lol
> 
>  
> 
> ****This fic contains dubcon and magic made them do it, so please read at your own risk. This _could_ also be considered underage, but I didn't think that warranted a tag since timeline and ages are not discussed.****

The witch was far more vicious than they’d given her credit for. As soon as they surrounded her in the clearing, she’d started flinging spells, too enraged to even seem to care to actually aim as the darkening sky was filled with sparks and bright flashes of light. Within minutes, Isaac had gone down with a slashed shoulder that wasn’t healing like it should and meant one of his arms was totally useless. The pack was forced to hide among the trees as best as possible, mostly relying on range help from the Argents while they waited for Lydia and Stiles to arrive with something more effective.

Isaac huddled behind a tree, disgruntled at having to sit out as he pressed a hand to his still bleeding shoulder. It stung like crap and seemed to be healing very, _very_ slowly, if at all. He could see the others doing what they could, Derek taking shelter behind a tree to his right and Chris Argent a few trees down on his left, but even the arrows and bullets didn’t seem to be doing much good.

Witches, man.

Just as he was considering joining the fray again out of boredom despite his injury, he heard Stiles’ jeep approaching. A moment later it skidded to a halt as close to the clearing as it could get. Stiles and Lydia jumped out, hands loaded down with shopping bags, and Derek rushed over to them.

“Did you figure something out?” he asked gruffly, half his attention obviously still on the witch.

Stiles nodded and immediately went on one of his rambling explanations. Isaac tried to follow what he was saying, something about belladonna berries and spray bottles, but was suddenly distracted by a flash of light passing far too close for comfort. They all turned at the accompanying yell to see Chris Argent doubled over on the ground, gun fallen to the ground at his side.

They rushed over, letting the ones on the other side of the clearing- minus Allison, who had come running as soon as she heard her dad’s shout of pain- keep the witch’s attention away from them. Judging from the way she was cackling as she continued hurling spells, she seemed delighted to have hit one of them again. Isaac kind of hoped she’d accidentally hit herself.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Chris griped as Derek helped him up, but Isaac noticed he didn’t actually push off the help. He looked a little wobbly even leaning against the tree, though there were no obvious signs of damage from the errant spell.

“You’re not fine,” Allison said with a frown before turning to Stiles and Lydia. “Any idea what that was?”

“No,” Lydia replied as Stiles shook his head. “She’s not using any words, at least none that we can hear, so it’s pretty much impossible for us to tell what it was or what effect it might have.”

“Nothing seems to be wrong, but he can’t stay out here. It’s too dangerous,” Derek said. He and Allison stared at one another for a long moment before she looked away, sighing heavily.

“You’re right, it’s not safe,” she admitted. “But I don’t think he can leave by himself. Or even be left by himself until we’re finished here. That could be just as dangerous.”

They all looked around a little uncomfortably until Isaac finally rolled his eyes and took a step forward. “I’ll do it.”

Derek and Allison both started talking at once, telling him he didn’t have to and that they weren’t sure that was a good idea. He waved their concerns off because he was pretty sure he could take care of himself and Chris perfectly well, thank you very much, and Chris wasn’t looking like much of a threat either.

“I can’t fight anyway,” he said when they quieted to grumbles, gesturing at his shoulder, which was still slowly trickling blood. “Might as well be useful somehow.”

“Fine,” Derek snapped. Isaac flinched a little at how annoyed his alpha sounded, but they both knew he was right. They couldn’t afford to lose someone who could be fighting the witch, so he was the only option.

It took Derek and Allison both to help Isaac get Chris to the Argent’s SUV, parked just off the road about a hundred yards from the battle with the witch. Thankfully actually driving the thing would be possible with only one working arm, but he could only hope he’d be able to get the man inside the house when they got there. The blood seemed to have finally stopped, though, so Isaac was hopeful that it might start really healing soon.

The drive to the Argent house wasn’t as bad as Isaac had been afraid it would be. About halfway there, Chris began to start looking more like himself, though he kept staring at Isaac in a way that made him wonder what exactly the older man was thinking. Hopefully it wasn’t about killing him, that would make having to take care of him until the others finished pretty awkward.

“Do you need help getting into the house?” Isaac asked as they drove up. He hoped the answer was no because while he could move his arm a little, it wasn’t exactly functional yet.

“No, it’s fine.”

Isaac watched, a little bemused, as Chris got out of the car. He wobbled a little the first few steps, clutching at the hood of the SUV, but appeared to recover his balance pretty quickly. Isaac followed him up the stairs and inside, locking the front door carefully behind them. It wouldn’t stop much of anything that wanted to get in, but it made him feel better.

Chris was sitting on the couch when Isaac walked into the room, but there was something odd about him. He looked flushed and he was staring again, this time even more intently. It made Isaac uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

“Uh, are you ok?” Isaac asked awkwardly, stopping a few feet away from the couch. “Do you want me to get you anything? Water or… whatever?”

“Just come over here,” Chris replied after a long pause, patting the cushion next to him.

Isaac hesitated for a moment, but decided to just go with the odd request. Chris was suffering from some effects of whatever the witch had hit him with, even if they didn’t know what those effects were yet. Isaac just had to help as best he could until Allison came home and he could leave.

As Isaac approached, Chris suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down. Isaac let out a yelp as he caught himself from falling fully on Chris’ lap with his injured arm. He tried to pull back to relieve the pain, but Chris only pulled harder until Isaac had no choice but to fall or hurt one or both of them.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked, still trying to pull his arm away without using too much of his strength. Chris was a lot stronger than he’d have thought, but he was still under the influence of the witch and Isaac didn’t want to hurt him.

“I just… I just need to get closer,” Chris said, panting a little. Isaac couldn’t tell if it was due to their small struggle or something else. Something told him it was something else. “Don’t you want to help me?”

“What do you-”

Whatever Isaac was going to say completely fled his mind as Chris leaned forward sudden to kiss him, mouth hot and wet and incredibly insistent. He froze, wondering what the hell was going on, but Chris didn’t seem put off. The older man’s hands moved to Isaac’s waist, gripping tight, while his mouth continued to move, tongue pressing at the seam of Isaac’s lips.

Gathering his wits, Isaac jerked as far away as he could, staring at Chris with wild eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” Chris replied, trying to bring their lips back together but settling for mouthing at Isaac’s neck instead when Isaac refused to be pulled back in. “It’ll feel good.”

“I don’t know,” Isaac said, trying to buy time to think. He felt dizzy with confusion and more than a little lust. It was quite disconcerting, but he was a teenager, and when an attractive older man started manhandling him, well… he couldn’t exactly control his reaction.

Chris seemed to take his stalling as approval because he reached up to grab Isaac’s hair, pulling his head back as he attacked his neck with new fervor. “I want you,” he said, panting in to spit damp skin. “And I think you want it too.”

Isaac could feel teeth grazing the thin skin of his throat and he knew there would be marks there in morning if his healing factor didn’t pick back up. It was a heady feeling to hear that he was wanted and to feel it like this though. He was starting to forget why this was a bad idea. And it really, really was, for so many reasons.

“Stop thinking so hard, just relax,” Chris told him, biting a little harder and making Isaac yelp in surprise.

“Can’t,” Isaac gasped out, fighting the urge to grind down on Chris’ lap. He still had a little bit of control, no matter how much Chris was trying to wear that down.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to make sure you don’t have a chance to think, won’t I?”

Before Isaac could reply, he was suddenly jerked off of Chris’ lap and pushed to kneel by his side on the couch. He blinked over at the older man, confused by the abrupt change. Chris’ hands were working at his fly, the sound of the zipper loud in the otherwise silent room. In only a moment he had it open, pulling his dick free with a satisfied groan.

Isaac couldn’t help staring. As many of his classmates as he’d seen in the nude during lacrosse, this was somehow entirely different. Chris wasn’t even fully undressed, his belt not even removed, but Isaac somehow felt breathless all the same, blood beating loudly in his ears. The room seemed to be getting hotter as he sat there, watching Chris stroke himself to hardness.

“A little more enthusiastic now, aren’t you?” Chris asked, his voice lower and more gravelly than Isaac had ever heard it. Despite himself, Isaac nodded. “Good. I think it’s time you showed me a little of that enthusiasm.”

For a moment, Isaac wasn’t sure what Chris wanted from him. Then his eyes caught again on Chris’ cock. It looked painfully aroused, the red head dripping a thin trail of precome down the front of Chris’ pants.

Isaac’s mouth was suddenly watering as he leaned over to brace himself with his good arm, but he hesitated. He’d never done this before and he didn’t want to fuck it up with his inexperience. “I don’t-” he tried to explain, throat catching as he tried to swallow. “I don’t know-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” Chris reached out again, fingers threading into Isaac’s hair to guide his head down until the head of Chris’ dick pressed up against Isaac’s mouth, painting his lips in precome.

Without another word, Chris pulled Isaac’s head all the way down, his cock sliding between Isaac’s lips. Isaac tried to relax his jaw, letting Chris guide him in a steady rhythm. Spit quickly gathered at the corners of his mouth as he tried to suck, his tongue moving in a way that he hoped was pleasurable. Going by the noises Chris was making, he was doing a pretty good job.

Just as Isaac thought he was getting the hang of it, the hand in his hair tightened, pulling his head back even more and making his back arch to accommodate the movement. He moaned at the feeling, warmth pooling low in his belly at the grunt of pleasure that drew from Chris.

The new angle allowed Chris to guide him deeper with every press forward, dick bumping against the back of Isaac’s throat. His eyes watered as he tried not to gag as his throat fluttered around the intrusion, but he didn’t try to stop it. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but he didn’t _want_ to stop now that they’d begun.

He startled a little as he felt one of Chris’ hands trail down his back and slide into the back of his pants. One finger, wet with what Isaac assumed was saliva, slid down his crack to press roughly against his hole. Isaac’s back arched again at the feeling, but he wasn’t sure whether it was to get away from the feeling or encourage it.

“Relax,” Chris urged softly, and Isaac would have laughed at being told that again if his mouth wasn’t full. “Let me make you feel good.”

He tried his best to comply. The pressure of the finger increased and he bore down, letting it slip inside. It was a strange feeling, having someone- especially Chris- touch him down there, and he wasn’t entirely sure yet if he liked it. He tried to ignore it when the second and third fingers slid inside, instead concentrating on distracting himself with sucking on the dick in his mouth.

“That’s enough,” Chris said abruptly, pulling Isaac back by the hair. The movement made Isaac realize his jaw was aching and he worked it as he sat back on his heels.

“What…” Isaac’s throat felt raw and he had to clear it several times before he could speak again. “What now?”

Chris grinned, a dark flush high on his cheeks. “Now is the good part,” he said, voice low and rough in a way that made Isaac shiver with want. “Get undressed.”

Slowly, Isaac stood up from the couch and began undressing, careful of his injured shoulder. He kept his eyes down, feeling a little ashamed at how aroused his body was at being made to do this. He was enjoying it far more than he thought he should be, everything considered.

The soft snick of leather on fabric had him jerking his head up to see Chris finally removing his belt and popping the button of his pants open, the hem of his shirt riding up. Isaac couldn’t hold back a slightly desperate groan at the flash of newly exposed skin. It made Isaac feel hot and wanting, and almost without his meaning to, his hand moved to his own dick.

“Stop,” Chris snapped, one hand darting out to hold Isaac’s wrist in a vice like grip. “That’s mine.”

Isaac nodded, his dick twitching at the implication. He let his hand fall away, standing awkwardly before Chris with his clothes in a pile on the floor as he waited for instruction on what to do next. He had a feeling Chris would prefer to show him.

“Is this your first time?”

Flushing and trying not to feel too ashamed of his lack of experience, Isaac nodded again. Nodding in return, Chris tugged at Isaac’s wrist and Isaac found himself in the older man’s lap for the second time, though this time he went along far more easily.

His knees fit around Chris’ thighs, legs spread embarrassingly wide. On instinct, he shifted forward, making their dicks brush up against each other. He moaned at the all too brief contact, hips stuttering forward without his conscious control until Chris took them in hand, stopping them with a strength that surprised Isaac.

“Like this,” Chris said. He spat in one hand before moving it to his dick, the other hand guiding Isaac’s hips down. The tip of Chris’ dick pressed up against his hole, slick with spit and precome. Chris let it rest there for a long moment, teasing, and Isaac bit his lip to keep from groaning in desperation.

“Please,” Isaac finally gritted out, unable to wait any longer. “Just… just fucking do it.”

“That’s all I was waiting for,” Chris said with a grin that showed far too many teeth.

Without any more warning, Chris thrust upward, cock sliding into Isaac’s ass in one rough push. It was almost too much all at once and Isaac let out a strangled groan of pain. His body felt like it was on fire as Chris gripped his hips tightly with both hands, letting gravity do its job as he set up a punishing rhythm.

Isaac gasped, pleasure quickly overtaking the pain as his prostate was hit repeatedly. His hands came up to grasp at Chris’ shoulders, fingers tangling in the fabric of his sweat soaked shirt. It was too much, too good, and he couldn’t help the sounds that spilled from his mouth. He couldn’t even tell at this point what he was saying, all he could do was hope that Chris wouldn’t use his words against him later.

“Almost there,” Chris grunted, and Isaac nodded, right on the edge as well. He knew better than to try to touch his own dick, but he ached for Chris to touch him, to let him come. It was becoming painful to be inundated with so much pleasurable stimulation and have no outlet for it, or even really any control.

Chris continued to thrust, his movements becoming jerky and erratic. Isaac knew he was close, so he bore down, working his inner muscles to heighten the older man’s arousal. The move seemed to work. As he came, Chris bit down on Isaac’s shoulder to muffle his shout of pleasure. It sent a shockwave of sensation straight to Isaac’s dick, making him spurt precome between their bodies.

“Fuck,” Chris panted out, thrusts slowing as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

Isaac opened his mouth to say something- to beg to be allowed to come as well maybe- but before he could say anything, Chris suddenly flipped them so that Isaac was laying on his back on the couch and Chris was kneeling above him. The movement jolted Chris free of Isaac’s body, his softening cock sliding out with a faint squelch. With his head propped up on the arm of the couch, Isaac could see the come beginning to slip out of his ass.

Chris watched it intently, eyes still full of heat even though he’d already come. He trailed a finger through the mess, smearing it around Isaac’s balls and upper thighs. It made Isaac shiver, with disgust or arousal he wasn’t quite sure. That seemed to amuse Chris, who covered his fingers in come before finally taking hold of Isaac’s cock.

The first touch, hot and sticky and oh so good, made Isaac’s back arch off the couch. He tried to control the impulse to thrust up, but couldn’t until Chris took pity on him, clean hand pressing at the bony point of his hip to hold him down. Chris’ hand moved languidly, alternating between squeezing tightly and barely brushing against Isaac’s dick. It was torture, pure torture of the most pleasurable kind.

“Please, please, please,” Isaac gasped, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The only thing in his mind was the urgent need to come, and he knew Chris was the only one who could give him that right now.

Just as Isaac thought he’d finally be allowed to come, the stimulation suddenly ceased. Chris stopped moving, hand encircling Isaac’s dick without actually touching it. Desperate, Isaac tried to thrust his hips up and get some friction, but Chris was still holding his hip down and all he could do was shift wildly from side to side. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, and Isaac let out a pained moan of distress.

“It’s alright, you’re alright,” Chris whispered into Isaac’s ear. “Relax for me.”

He nipped at the lobe, drawing a hiss of surprise, before trailing biting kisses down Isaac’s jaw and neck to his chest. Isaac gasped as his nipples were attacked, Chris sucking on first one then the other until they were tender and red. Right when Isaac thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Chris moved on down his stomach to nibble at the tender skin where hips met thigh.

It was close, but not quite what Isaac wanted right now. He wanted Chris to take him in his mouth, to suck him off and finally let him come. As if reading his mind, Chris left off from the bruises he was sucking into Isaac’s skin.

“You can come anytime.” Without another word, Chris bent back down and took Isaac’s entire length into his mouth.

The only thing that kept Isaac from jackknifing off the couch was Chris’ hand back on his hips, holding him down. Isaac could feel the other hand snaking back down to his ass, a single finger slipping inside to play with the come still seeping out of his abused hole. The need to come was almost overwhelming in its intensity now. He could feel something building at the base of his spine, a burning heat that threatened to overcome him if he wasn’t careful.

He didn’t want to be careful, though, the time for that was long gone.

With a strangled shout, Isaac came. The feeling rushed over him like a typhoon, heat and pressure obscuring every other thought as he let go and succumbed to it. Chris’ mouth continued working him through it until he had to push at Chris’ shoulders, too sensitive for anything more.

“Too much,” Isaac gasped, and slowly Chris drew away, a thin string of come and saliva connecting them for a moment until it broke.

They stayed like that for a long moment, both of them getting their breathing under control. Isaac felt well fucked and raw in the best possible way, both physically and mentally. He hoped that Chris would stay with him a little longer like this, though he wasn’t really sure why he would. They’d fucked like Chris had wanted, that should be the end.

Instead, Chris carefully settled down over Isaac until he was pressed between the teenager and the back of the couch, one arm keeping him from sliding too far off the edge. Isaac let out a quiet sigh of contentment, shifting to entwine their legs. There was still come smeared between his thighs and he vaguely thought that it might become a problem, but that could be dealt with when they finally got up, probably tomorrow.

“I hope the bruises stay,” Chris said, voice even huskier than before. He trailed a hand down Isaac’s throat, pressing absently at the marks he passed along the way. “I want to see them in the morning.”

“Depends on if my healing finally kicks in again,” Isaac replied drowsily. An uncomfortable thought suddenly occurred to him. “I guess we’ll see how you feel about this in the morning too. Since there’s no way that witch’s spell didn’t cause this.”

Chris shrugged, clothed shoulder brushing up against Isaac’s naked one. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. “I’m not going to regret it even if it was some sort of magic. And I don’t think you will either.”

“Yeah,” Isaac admitted, warmth of a different kind pooling in his stomach. “It was… It was good.”

“Good. Now the biggest thing to worry about is when Allison and the pack come to check on us,” Chris said, chuckling at the way his words made Isaac’s eyes suddenly bug out, his heart rate ticking up a notch in sudden panic. “Don’t worry.”

“I kind of think that’s something worth worrying about,” Isaac replied, eyes squeezed shut as he imagined them all stumbling into the house to find the two of them like this, partly naked and covered in come. The pack would probably be able to smell them before they hit the door, and that was honestly even more horrifying.

Isaac felt something soft settle over his body and he opened his eyes to see Chris had covered them in a blanket apparently pulled from its spot lying over the back of the couch. He smiled a little at Chris’ reassuring look. It was better than nothing at least.

“Just relax,” Chris said with another chuckle. He closed his eyes and Isaac followed suit, their breaths slowing as exhaustion finally started to overtake them. “It’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
